Secrets of the Past
by Tealfeather123
Summary: "Some villains have fancy names that make them sound more glamorous than they really are, so let me spare you all from that. You can all call me Flame, plain and simple, and what I want is just as simple. Revenge against M.E.O.W.S."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and I'm back with another Cats and Dogs story. This story has been stuck in my head for a while and I thought, why not write it? So without any further adieu I bring you my latest Secrets of the Past.**

**I do not own Cats and Dogs.**

**Secrets of the Past**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

A Russian blue cat sat on a small chair with a table in front of her. Her beautiful gray fur was gently blown by the air-conditioning system as her paws fell upon at the keyboard in front of her as she typed the latest report from her previous mission. In front of her and across the table was a very bored German shepherd sat lazily on a chair in front of her. His head pointed up towards the ceiling as his eyes tried to look for anything interesting. Giving a sigh once in a while, he would then shift uncomfortably in his chair, making loud squeaking noises to the annoyance of the cat, as his body rubbed against the leader.

"Catherine…why is it always boring here?" The dog groaned.

"Well I'm sorry Diggs…" Catherine said as she looked away from the monitor. "…I though watching me type was enough to entertain you."

"Entertain me!" Diggs exclaimed. "More like bore me to death!"

"Don't blame me…" She said as he started to type once more. "…it wasn't my idea to bring you hear. Last time I checked you went here by choice."

Diggs was about to complain, but it was true. But who could blame him, he just wanted to visit the headquarters of the number one feline security agency, where only few dogs have been. Actually there has only been one dog who has been there and that was him.

He though the idea of visiting his feline friend and companion's headquarters was an exciting idea, since she visited their all the time, why not do something different for a chance.

But after scaring some of her co-workers a couple of times and staring at the fish in the water dispenser, he found that this visit proved to be boring. Especially after watching the normally competitive and action loving cat that he knew type for almost an hour now.

"Well..uhhh…you know…umm…" He then sighed, not being able to think of what else to say. "Just finish your work so we can leave."

"Perfection takes time." She said with a slight sing song voice and Diggs knew that it meant that he was going to spend a lot more time being bored to death.

So he looked up once more and closed his eyes hoping that he could drift off to sleep and wake up once she was done.

But a loud alarm and the flashing of a red light down the hallway removed any sign of sleeping from his body. As his heart started to pump adrenaline throughout his veins.

With one look at Catherine before looking towards the door, the two unlikely companions burst out of the room and down the hall towards the central hub, where a growing crowd of cats were already gathering.

"What happening here?" Catherine asked one of the cat, who only shrugged in response.

Suddenly, the large screen on the wall came to life, as the head of M.E.O.W.S. Tab Lazenby, entered the room to see a flame colored cat with green eyes pop up from the screen.

"Hello, former friends." The cat said with a slight his in his voice. He gave them all a wicked smile as he scanned them all from his view as all the cats, and one dog, stared at the screen, watching him curiously.

"Most of you may not know me…" He said after a few seconds. "…and I doubt if there are still any who do. So let me introduce myself."

"Some villains have fancy names that make them sound more glamorous than they really are, so let me spare you all from that. You can all call me Flame, plain and simple, and what I want is just as simple. Revenge against M.E.O.W.S."

There were a couple of shocked gasp from the younger members of the agency, but the older more experienced ones remained silent, for they were already used to threats like that, and listened to what else he wanted to say.

"Revenge from all the things this agency has done to me. They have taken my inventions and ideas and through them like trash." He hissed. "I tried to show you the future, but I guess I was just to ahead for my time."

"How do you expect to hurt as for your revenge?" A bold agent said. "We barely know if you're a threat to us, let alone capable to destroy this agency to its foundation."

"Oh I was hoping someone would ask that…" He said grinning. "…you see, I may not be able to hurt the entire agency as a whole, but I at least would be able some of you with this."

The camera then panned to the left, to show a dozen squealing kittens, trapped inside a glass containment room. All of them had terrified looks on their faces as they tried to get our, by banging the glass with their paws, to no avail. Their cries for help echoed through the speakers as Flame moved the camera away from them.

"Each one of these precious kittens belongs to one of your agents. I could hear them beg for help, but none will come. Let this be a symbol of M.E.O.W.S inability to protect your families." He said grimly. "I lost my own daughter because of them and now I will give you a taste on how it feels like."

With that his face disappeared from the screen as it went black and turned on to stand-by.

Cries of protest and anger soon filled the room, as angry cats unsheathed their claws and bared their fangs at what they just saw. Some of the cats, who saw their kittens trapped there, wept and hoped that they were alright. But most were angry and demanded for the arrest of that maniac cat.

"We must find him and put him in a cage!" One screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Yeah!" Agreed the others, who were just as angry and eager for a fight.

"Silence!" Tab yelled, and soon everyone closed their mouths, turning the room into a quiet area filled with cats that held their anger.

"I know that you are all outraged, because of this…this maniac, but I all ask you to remain calm. We are still agents and professionals and thus we must deal this in a professional way, quick and effective."

As Tab continued to talk and order the cats in his agency, behind the mass of cats Catherine and Diggs looked at each other with a sense of shock and awe.

"I don't like this…" Catherine said. "…we haven't had a cat this crazy since Kitty Galore."

"Yeah…" He said nodding. "…but you know what puzzles me?"

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"Is it just me or those M.E.O.W.S turn a lot of cats evil. Cause first we had Kitty and now we have…"

But before he could finish his question, it was answered with a slap to the cheek, by a paw with unsheathed claws, causing a great deal of pain to the German Shepard as an annoyed Russian blue walked away.

**So that conclued the first chapter. How was it, let me know in the reviews and as always see you in the next chapter. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. So if your reading this this must mean that you enjoyed the other chapter, so I hope you will enjoy this one too. Also before we start I just want to answer a question from patient935. The answer to your question is that Tinkles and Calico are behind bars once more, but I might change that if I can use them later in the story. Anyways, onward to the story.**

**I do not own Cats and Dogs**

**Secrets of the Past**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 2**

Diggs, Catherine, Butch and Seamus positioned themselves next to the western wall of an old cat food warehouse as two dozen M.E.O.W.S. agents flanked them on both sides. The warehouse itself was a wore down, rusty building that took its toll throughout the years. It had many broken windows and the walls were filled with moss and other kinds of dirt. Thanks to the tracking skills of agents, from both M.E.O.W.S. and D.O.G.S, they manage to figure out Flame's base of operations and immediately form a strike force to take him down. Since this was mostly M.E.O.W.S. problem, they had the lead role in the operation, with the dogs, composed of Diggs and Butch, as support.

The main entrance of the warehouse was tightly defended by heavily armed cats. So they decided to enter from another area. Quietly ender the cover of darkness, the cats attached explosives to the side of the wall, so that they can blow a new entrance and catch them by surprise.

"You all ready?" Butch asked as he watched the cats put on the finishing touches on the explosives.

"You bet." Diggs said.

"Yup." Catherine replied.

"Let's do this." Seamus said excitedly.

Butch nodded to his team, before turning his attention once more to the other cats with them, who were now taking cover as they got ready to blow the bomb.

Soon a loud explosion echoed through the air as bits of wall and dust flew off, some far away to the night sky, leaving a large hole from where the wall used to be.

"Go! Go! Go!" Butch ordered as he charged into the hole, followed by the others, while the other cat agent followed suit.

As Diggs entered the warehouse, he felt a sudden weight on top of him. Looking behind him could see a gray cat on top of him; with he's claws unsheathed and stabbing him. He growled in both pain and frustration as he tried to shake him off to no avail.

"You're not going to get awa…" The cat on top of him was saying, but was suddenly cut off, as a ball of gray fur pounced him off of Diggs.

Diggs turned his head to see what just had happened and saw Catherine rolling around with the cat, as she tried to keep him down.

"You alright there, Diggs?" She asked, as she slammed her paw at the cat, knocking him cold.

"Yeah." He said nodding, and she nodded back before racing off to find another victim. Diggs always wondered how Catherine manage to fight of anyone without a sweat. 'Maybe its because of all that training in M.E.O.W.S.' He though remembering the time he watched the intense training regime of their cat agents.

But his thoughts were suddenly cut off when something white and orange caught his eyes. Looking closely he could see another cat heading straight for him, at full speed. So he immediately got low and waited for him to approach. He could see the cats sharp claws unsheathe as the cat leaped into the air to attack him. But just as the cat was about to touch him, Diggs swung his right paw at the cat, sending him flying across the room.

As he watched the cat fly off, his eyes saw a large glass containment area, near the place the cat fell. For a couple of seconds he starred at it before finally remembering something. In the video of Flame, which he saw earlier at M.E.O.W.S. headquarters, he remembered that the kittens were put into some sort of glass containment cell.

So he started to move towards ir as quickly as possible, as he swerved left and right to avoid obstacles and battling cats. He put full power in his legs, as he raced through the warehouse, for he knew that the life of those kittens may be at risk if he didn't get them out.

But, just as he was about to reach it, he was suddenly forced on the cold concrete floor. The next thing he knew, he had a net over him and had trouble getting up. The net was too strong for him and no matter how hard he tried it kept him down. It was like the harder he tried, the tighter the net went.

"Now where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Diggs could hear the soft paw steps of the source of the voice as he walked right in front of the trapped German Shepard. Looking up, which proved to be a difficult task with the net on top of him, Diggs found himself face to face with the very cat they were ordered to capture, Flame.

Flame looked at him directly in the eyes, as Diggs though that the cat was staring at his very sole, with his own cold and intimidating green eyes.

"Looks like you got yourself in a predicament..." Flame said grinning. "…and for what? To save some kittens. I must say that this is the first time a saw a dog charge through a battle to save the off spring of their natural enemy. So I would give you props for that, and as a reward your death would be swift and painless."

He then raised his paw, to show Diggs his unsheathed claws. Moving it slowly towards Diggs throat, he gave the trapped dog an almost maniac like smile.

His claws were just about to reach Diggs's skin when suddenly, out of nowhere, Catherine pounced on Flame pinning him to the ground. She then kept both fore paws on his chest as she looked towards Diggs.

"Are you alright?" She asked, with concern.

"Yes, but I think that was cutting it a little to close for my comfort."

Catherine nodded, but gave out a surprised squeak as the cat under him pushed her off and pinned her to the ground. Diggs felt panic overcome his body and tried to get out of the net. He needed to save Catherine and he didn't know what he would do if something happens to his friend.

But shockingly, Flame wasn't attacking her. He just kept her pinned down under him as the Russian Blue squirmed and struggled to get him off. She then stopped, once she noticed he wasn't attacking her, and looked up towards him.

For a moment both of their eyes met, and Flame just kept still as if he couldn't believe what he was doing. His expression softened, to Catherine's surprise, as he looked at her and Catherine wondered what was wrong with him.

"Catherine!" Diggs cried out, which caused Flame to snap out of his trance. He then looked towards Diggs, who was still struggling under the net, before looking back at Catherine.

"I'm sorry that I have to fight you…" He said with a soft voice. "…but I promise you that I will fix this all and that we would all be happy together once more." This confused Catherine and made her wonder what he meant. 'Have I met him before?' She though, but immediately shoved the thoughts away as she saw him raise his paw.

"Forgive me, but I cannot risk you chasing after me." He said before swinging her paw at her chest, causing her to screech in pain. He then got off of her and turned his attention back at Diggs.

"I would like to stay and chat, but it seems that the situation has become unfavorable for me." He said looking back at the battle he's minions were losing.

"But before I go, let me leave you all with a parting gift." He then padded towards a large lever near the glass containment and pulled it, before racing away.

Suddenly screams of panic came from the kittens inside as a thick black gas filled their containment area. It was later replaced by cough as the kittens breathed the heavy gas before they fell on the ground, unmoving. Diggs eyes went wide open as he saw this, thinking what kind of monster can do such a thing. He felt his heart break at the sight and fought back tear, knowing that there were still other things he had to worry about.

Catherine, who was enduring a great deal of pain because of the wound, curled up into a ball and tried to lick it to ease the stinging. She ever imagined that a wound could be that painful and though that his claws must have dug really deep into her skin.

Diggs felt anger and worry throughout his body as he saw Flame run away from the battle and watch Catherine yowl in pain. For some reason, he always worried about Catherine during missions and was always concerned when she was hurt. But this was rare, for Catherine being Catherine was agile and somehow manages to help her avoid injury. This skill not only impressed Diggs, but other too, because it was rare and almost impossible for one to leave a battle unharmed. So seeing Catherine get injured surprised him and made him realize that Catherine too can be injured. But he shocked that aside, knowing it was improper to think of things like that during that moment. What he needed to focus on was to help her and capture Flame. But other than growl at the retreating cat, he knew that he could do no more, for the net kept him pinned down till someone removed it from him.

"You're going to pay for this." He said as he watched the flame colored cat jump out of the window, and escape, as his cat minions started to surrender one by one. "You're going to pay for what you have done to those kittens and Catherine!"

"Hey are you alright kid?" He heard someone say behind him as the net on top was suddenly removed. Standing up, Diggs looked behind him to see Butch throwing the net of to the side.

"Yeah…I think I'm fine." He said, as he calmed down from his earlier outburst. He then remembered what happened to Catherine and looked back towards her, who was still curled up, before padding quickly towards her.

"Catherine!" He called out as he stood next to her. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She hissed back at him, and Diggs was slightly embarrassed for asking an obvious question.

"Sorry." Diggs said his ears down in embarrassment. "Here let me help you." He said before flipping her over, her back on the floor, so that he check on her wound. What he saw was something her did not expect.

"What's wrong?" Catherine, who was still in a great deal of pan, asked. "Is the wound really that bad?"

"Well Catherine…" He said, still in disbelief. "…I don't think you're going to believe what I'm going to tell you."

**So that's that and another chapter concluded. If you liked it let me know in the reviews and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. I would like to thank patient935 for your constant reviews. So this chapter may get a little crazy, because of me and weird ideas, but I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Cats and Dogs.**

**Secrets of the Past**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 3**

"Will someone please tell me what wrong?" Catherine yelled in annoyance as she was placed on top of a stretcher and moved through a long hallway towards the operating room. It had only been half an hour since she was injured, and after Diggs checked her wound, she was immediately brought back to headquarters, while everyone who checked on her injury gave her weird and confused looks. 'I didn't think that the cut was that bad.' She thought to herself as she was brought back to HQ. Although the injury itself hurt a lot, it didn't felt like one of those life threatening ones, so it made her wonder why everyone around her was panicking.

What annoyed her even more was the fact that they weren't telling her anything. Throughout the trip no one, even Diggs or the rest of the team, told her the severity of her injury. Even if she pleaded to them to tell her, her efforts were just met with silence. She tried to judge how bad it was by the pain, but that proved to be just as difficult as asking them.

Now she was being brought to an operating room, so that doctors can check on her wound and hopefully help her.

Soon the saw the white walls of the hallway disappear as they brought her into the operating room. The then transferred her into a bed in the middle of the room as medical doctors prepared tools and instruments for an operation.

Watching this made her slightly worried, which was rare for her, and nervous. She never been under the knife before and wondered if it was painful.

But luckily for her, she will experience none of that pain, for one of the nurses attached a mask on her connected to a long tube. They then opened the tube and soon some sort of gas entered through her mouth and nose and into her lungs. She then felt tired and could feel her eyes close slightly. The last thing she remembered was that everything went dark.

* * *

She woke up to find herself lying on a soft bed inside a large room. The wound, which by now was wrapped with bandages, still stung a little, but not as much compared to what she felt earlier. Looking around the room, she could see that it was plain and other than a small table had no furniture at all. As her eyes looked from left to right, it soon fell upon a black and brown German Shepard, who was standing near the door and looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey…" He said, trying to remove the look of worry in his face. "…feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" She replied groggily, thank to whoever knows medicine they gave to her. "…I have a slight headache, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good…" He said with a faint smile. "but I suggest you prepare yourself for another headache. Cause what I'm about to show you is pretty heavy and hard to understand."

"Why what is it?" She asked with a curious look.

"This…" He said as he picked up a piece of paper, which he put on the floor earlier, and padded to her bed. He then put the paper down in front of her so that she could see.

"Ummm…Diggs, what is this supposed to be?" Catherine asked, slightly confused, as she looked at some sort of metallic device that had tubes like veins and pipes that looks like bones. To her it looked like a mechanical version of the insides of a living being, but she still wondered about its relevance and why Diggs showed it to her.

"Well…." He said hesitantly. "…remember last night when I told you that you're not going to believe what I say."

"Yes…" She said slightly annoyed as she remembered it. "…and you never did tell me why. In fact I remember everyone giving me weird looks. So can you please tell me what was wrong?"

"Well…Catherine…" He said, shifting his paws. "…the picture I showed you is you."

Catherine eyes went wide as she stared at him in disbelief. Did she here him right or was she just imagining it. Yes, she must have, because what he just said didn't make sense.

Seeing the confusing look in her eyes, Diggs knew that she didn't believe him. So he decided to explain it further.

"Catherine I know it may sound crazy, but you have to believe me. That picture was taken when doctors grew curious and opened you up when they were trying to patch you up from the wound. To the shock of all of us, we saw…that. Metallic insides that just looks like a high-tech car engine."

"No…" She said shaking her head. The sense of shock was still in her and she failed to believe anything he had just said. "…none of that is true and I can prove it."

With a swift move she stood up on all fours and begun removing the bandages with her claws.

'Wait Catherine no!" Diggs protested, but it was too late. She had already removed the bandages and saw the site that she denied only a few seconds earlier.

Looking down at her wound, she could see that most of it was already stitched. But there were still parts where the stiches weren't as tight and right through them she could see some metal inside.

"B…but…but that doesn't make sense…" She stammered as Diggs remained silent. "…normal cat aren't supposed to be made of…of metal." She said now almost about to burst to tears.

Diggs was surprise to see this, because the normally rock like Catherine was bursting with emotion, with tears streaming down her eyes. He wanted to say something to comfort her and was about to before stopping as he realized that he could say nothing to help.

But luckily for him, someone entered that might be able to explain it all.

"That's because you're not a normal cat, Catherine." A white and black tabby said from the door. "At least not in the inside."

"Tab?" Catherine said looking up as she wipe off her tears with her left paw. "W…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to explain things." He said as he entered and sat himself next to Diggs. "I think I owe you this anyways after what you've been through. But I got to say no matter how much I prepared myself; I never actually found the perfect way to do this."

"What are you saying?" Catherine asked as she put the bandages back on before lying down, facing him.

"Oh yes…" He said with an apologetic look. "…I should have gotten straight to the point."

He then looked at her directly in the eyes and said:

"You have been wondering why you are what you are, right?"

She only nodded in response.

"Then I'm going to tell you. But I must warn you that what I'm about to say may shock you even more."

"Don't worry Tab." She said trying to smile. "I think after this that there is nothing left that could shock me."

"I hope so…: He muttered to himself before continuing. "Alright then, the story starts with a well-known agent named Flame. I'm guessing you have me him already?"

"Yeah, that's the guy that gave her that injury and…killed the kittens." Diggs growled, but Catherine remained silent as she remembered what Flame told him. It had puzzled her that night on what he meant and it still puzzled her now.

"Well yes, but before he was a renegade he was the greatest engineer and scientist this agency had." Tab informed him. "He manages to create new gadgets and inventions the help make M.E.O.W.S. become one of the most modern agency in the feline world. You can almost say that he was ahead of his time."

"Then what happened?" Catherine asked.

"Tragedy happened Catherine, tragedy happened." He said with a grim face. "For you see, Flame had a daughter, if you remember he mentioned it in his revenge video, that he took care by himself. His lover had left him for another leaving the two alone."

"He loved his daughter with all his heart and did everything to protect her and keep her happy. But eventually she grew up and once she did, she decided to join the agency too. At first he rejected the idea, fearing that she would get hurt, but once he saw how good she was he couldn't say no."

"But one faithful day, his world turned upside down. His daughter was sent on a dangerous mission to capture a well-known terrorist. Flame knew that it was a bad idea and tried to tell the agency not to send her, but they reassured him that they will bring her back in one piece."

"But they didn't, do they?" Diggs concluded.

Tab shook his head.

"No, and once Flame saw his daughters lifeless body, he couldn't help but lie on the floor and weep."

"At first he didn't do anything, but cry and cry, blaming itself on himself, because he allowed her to go. He just wished that he could talk o her once more and bring life to her now cold and dead body. That's when he got the idea."

"Only three day after her death, he took her body and locked himself in his laboratory. Inside he created different kinds of devices that acted like organs, from lungs to hearts, and put it in her. He basically turned her to a cyborg, skin in the outside machine in the inside."

"But M.E.O.W.S. didn't like the idea. They said that it was equivalent to making zombie and it was against nature itself. Flame tried to plead with them, saying that it was for his daughter. But they didn't listen. Instead they arrested him and kicked him out of the agency, leaving him to gather all his anger till the day he would get revenge, which is now."

"So what happened to his daughter?" Catherine asked.

"Well you see M.E.O.W.S didn't like the idea of having an almost finished cyborg in their base, so they ordered one unfortunate agent to dispose of her…and that was me."

"You!" Diggs exclaimed.

"Yes, me." Tab said. "So I did what I was ordered to, like a good agent will. But the only problem was that I couldn't. When I looked her, I saw that her tail was twitching and that's when I learned that she was already activated, just not fully."

"That's when my consciousness kicked in, for I considered her as living being, no matter if she was half machine."

"So what did you do?" Catherine asked.

"The only thing I thought was right. I took her away and hid her from M.E.O.W.S, and I got to say that was not an easy task. I took her to a nearby family, that I knew was kind to cats, and just as she was about to wake up, left her in front of their door. I watched as they took her in and smiled knowing that I did the right thing. Once in a while I watched her behind the shadow and always kept an eye so tha…"

"That's an interesting story and all, but what does that have to do with me?" Catherine interrupted him.

"Because Catherine…" He said with a serious look in his eyes, as if he was going to attack her. "…you are Flame's daughter.

"What!" She screamed, at him, surprising Diggs and making him jump up in shock. Catherine felt her heart stop as she heard that. 'No this can't be…' She thought. '…I can't be his daughter.' But her dismissive thoughts fell apart once she realized something. Some of the things he said seemed familiar. Like the fact that she woke up in front of her current owners house before they took her in and the fact that she didn't have any more memory before that.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but it's true." Tab said.

"B…but…how…n…no." She stammered as she found it difficult to speak.

"I'll give you time to take it all in." Tab said as he turned around and started heading for the door.

But just as he was about to leave a loud explosion echoed around them, as the entire room shook. This caused both him to trip from both the force of the explosion and shock.

"What was that?" Diggs asked in alarm. He started wondering if there was an accident inside the base or if something else had happened.

"I don't know…" Tab, who was trying to get back on all fours, said. By now the sound of alarms rang all around as cat raced through the hallway as fast as they can. "…but whatever it is I don't think it's good."

**So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and do you know how you can help me know if you did. By reviewing. XD So please do, and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I'm feeling generous right now, I decided to give you all another chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to review. Also patient935, yeah your right. "Daddy issues" XD**

**I do not own Cats and Dogs.**

**Secrets of the Past**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 4**

Tab looked at Diggs with a sense of urgency riddled all over his face. "We need to get to my office and check the security system." He told the German Shepard, who nodded in response. The dog then stood and started to approach Tab. Catherine followed suit, but was stopped as Diggs blocked her with his tail.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"What?" She complained. "But why?"

"Your still injured, Catherine. I don't think you are in shape if something goes wrong."

"That is ridiculous." Catherine said as she rolled her eyes. Although she knew that he was just trying to protect him, he didn't have to treat her like a kit. She was a full grown cat who can handle on her own no matter what and she didn't want to take orders for him, especially right now, when there could possibly be a dangerous situation in the base.

"Tab back me up here." She said, looking at her boss. But he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but I think I got to agree with Diggs. We can't risk in you getting hurt again." He said. "So I suggest that you stay in here, while we handle the situation."

Catherine was frustrated as she heard this. Not only was her partner saying that she was not fit to fight, but also her boss, not that was just outrageous.

"Don't worry Catherine…" Diggs said as he followed Tab out of the door. "…we'll be back as fast as you can say catnip." With that said he disappeared through the hallway, leaving the Russian blue alone in the room.

With a sigh, she lay down, once more, on the bed and buried her face on the mattress. What else was she to do while she waited for them?

"I hate getting injured." She said gloomily, promising herself that this will be the first time and the last time that she will get herself hurt in a mission.

Minutes pass as she starred at the wall, doing nothing. The ticking off the nearby clock annoyed her, but she did nothing about it, for it was her only form of entertainment.

"Uhhhh…" She groaned. "…..this is boring. Why can't anything exciting hap…" She wasn't able to finish the sentence, when someone suddenly entered the room. At first she thought it was Tab or Diggs. But instead she saw an unfamiliar looking cat on the door way. Since there was a loud explosion, earlier, and a cat, who wasn't a member of M.E.O.W.S., in her room, her instinct concluded only one thing. They were being invaded.

The unknown cat looked at her for a brief moment, but once he saw her prepare for a fight, he immediately got low and prepared to pounce. But it was too late, for Catherine already leaped off of the bed and flew across the room towards him.

Slamming her unsheathed claws against him, she was sure that she gave her a wound that he will never forget.

But as she turned around to face him, she was shocked at what she saw.

She had expected to see blood to drip from her victim, but instead so no blood at all. Instead, she saw a large wound on the cheek of the cat that she attacked and through that she could see his metallic, machine like insides.

"No…" She stammered as she backed away in fear. "…that's not possible. I thought..."

She suddenly bumped into something, making her jump and turn around in surprise.

"Hello my princess. I knew that they would put you here somewhere." An orange cat said. Catherine starred at him for a moment and couldn't believe how he got here. Right in front of her was the very cat who killed the innocent kits and was her so called father, Flame.

"You." She hissed at him as she took a pouncing position. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." He said plain and simple.

"For me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "B…but why?"

Flame just shook his head, with slight disappointment. "Well it looks like you still don't have memories about me." He said with a slight frown. "But no matter, we can fix that once we get back to my lair."

He then turned around and exited to the hallway.

"Come on now Catherine."

"What makes you think I'm going to follow you?" She said facing him, while giving glances behind her once in a while to make sure that the cat there won't catch her by surprise.

"Oh, Catherine, still the same stubborn little girl I left. How I missed that." He said with a small smile forming in his face. "But you don't have much of a choice my dear."

He suddenly pulled out some sort of device from a backpack that he was wearing. It was a long cylindrical device, which looked like a small ball pen, which had a small button on top.

"But you leave me with no choice." He then took the device with his paws and pushed the button. Soon Catherine blacked out and fell on the ground.

* * *

"Catherine!" Diggs shouted as he walked into the room, with Tab behind him, where they left her only to find it empty. He looked left to right to find any sign of her, but the place looked like that she had never been there at all. Checking under the bed, gave the same result and he wondered what had happen to her.

He knew that she would have been bored inside the room, but he never though that she would risk herself by going out and get herself injured further more.

"This can't be good." He said as he tried to think of a place where she could have gone. "She must have gone for a while now, judging by the scent, but to fight. I know she likes to serve M.E.O.W.S., but she had gone too far this time."

"I don't think she left in her own will." Tab said as her lay crouched near the door.

"What?" Diggs asked confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Because of this." He said as he took a tuff of orange fur, using his paws, and raised it towards Diggs.

Diggs studied the hair, thinking that it looked very familiar. 'Where have I seen this be…' But he cut off his own thoughts as his finally realized where the orange fur came from. It came from the worst cat he knew. That cat he swore he would catch and bring to justice, because of the crime he has done.

"Flame!" Diggs growled, as he thought of ripping that cat apart.

**Well there you go. So I hope you enjoyed it, and please review and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to Secrets of the Past. I hope you are all enjoying this story and you can let me know by reviewing. So before I waist anymore of your time, lets go to the story.**

**I do not own Cats and Dogs.**

**Secrets of the Past**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 5**

Tons of precious memories flooded into Catherine's head as she was strapped on a mattress with a strange helmet on her head. It ranged from happy and fun to sad and lonely, but no matter what memories they were it made her feel that a gap in her has been filled, and that something that has been missing for years has been found. Memories long forgotten have finally returned to bring realization to her. 'Is this how my life was before?' She thought. 'Having a loving father and enjoying myself from mission to mission.' The idea of Flame being her father still shocked her, but as the lost memories entered her it made her realize that what he did happened because he loved his daughter, and that was her.

"So…" Flame said as he unstrapped her from the mattress. "…do you remember me now?"

Catherine stared at him for a while, their eyes meeting each other. After the memories have returned, she could feel a surge of emotions flow through her. She didn't know how to react to this, but finally realizing that she was face to face with her father was too much for her.

"You really are my father." She finally manage to say as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Yes." He said, slowly nodding and trying to control his emotions. He had waited a long time for this day and he couldn't wait to spend time with his daughter.

Suddenly Catherine did something she didn't expect to do in a million years. She raced up to Flame and buried her face on his chest, as tears streamed down from her eyes. Flame was caught by surprise at first, but soon calmed down from the initial shock and started nuzzling her.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." He purred.

"So what do you do here?" Catherine asked her father as she looked down the railing to find a large number of cats standing still in attention. They cats were all gathered below them in a large open room inside the facility they were in. Each one of them looked like ordinary cats, but knowing her father everything was always more than it seems.

"Well as you can see…" Flame, who was sitting beside her, said. "…I am building an army of cyborg cats. Cats who are ten times stronger and better than the average cat."

"B…but why?" She asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"Well for revenge my dear." He said, with anger in his voice. "Revenge for everything M.E.O.W.S. has done to us. They ruined my career and denied me of being untie with you, and they are going to pay for that."

"But that was a long time ago, and we are already together." Catherine said, hoping she can convince him otherwise. "Why do you need to harm anyone else, if you already have me back? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes…" He said nuzzling her. "…I do have you back. But that isn't enough to repay the years that you were gone from me."

"But it's not right. Do you think that killing them and their love one will return those years that we were separated?"

"No…" He said staring at her, with eyes that she swore were glowing with evil. "…but it will make them experience the pain I felt."

With that said he pads away, leaving Catherine to just stare at him in disbelief, as he padded to another room. Although she knew and accepted that he was her father, she still couldn't accept his evil nature and through that if he couldn't stop planning his evil deeds, then she would have to stop him.

She was just about to turn around and head the opposite direction, wanting to give him time to cool off before talking about the subject again, when suddenly a large explosion rocked the facility. The sound ripped through the walls, as the cats below her looked around in alarm.

Catherine frantically looked around to see smoke coming from the wall down to her left, and as it cleared away, agent from both M.E.O.W.S. and D.O.G.S. stormed out and started attacking the minions of her father.

From her view the battle looked intense as cats and dogs fought each other in a desperate fight. Although the agents were well trained and experience they prove to be no match for the cyborg cats. The only advantage the agents had were sheer number, which helped them fight the cyborg cats.

"Catherine!" A familiar voice said from her left, and she immediately turned around to see a brown and black German Shepard.

"Diggs!" She called out in joy. Never, in her entire time knowing him, had she ever been this happy to see him. Because although she loved the idea of being with her father, he's evil plans scared her, for she was trained to fight of the very evil her father was planning. So seeing Diggs again made her heart burst in joy.

Diggs then raced towards her, but was suddenly stopped, when a gigantic claw grabbed him on the back and raised him high up.

"No! Diggs!" Cartherine cried out as she watched her friend being brought up and into the side. Diggs looked down at the enraging battle below and saw the high drop that he would encounter if he fell.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Flame, who emerged from the darkness hissed.

"Father let him go!" Catherine cried out.

"Wait what?" Diggs exclaimed in surprise, as he hung from the claw. "You're calling him father now?"

"Diggs…" Catherine hissed. "…you're not helping!"

"Oh, yeah…" Diggs said embarrassed. "…sorry."

"Please just let him down." She said once more.

"I'm sorry…" Flame said as he held the controls to the claw, with his paws. "…I cannot do that my dear."

She shook her head in disappointment and sighed. "Then I guess you leave mw with no choice." She said before pouncing towards him and knocking him down. This caused the controls to slip from his paws and land inches from them as she fell right on top of him and kept him pinned down.

Flame looked at her before looking back at the controls. So he quickly grabbed it, but before he could press the release button Catherine dug her claws in his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain.

"Don't you even dare." She hissed.

"Why are you doing this my child? Are you really going to hurt me." He asked her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said looking down. "But your plans of killing just for revenge are against my morals."

"So what?" He said looking at her, anger in his eyes. "Are you going to capture me so they can put me back in a cage? You do know I escaped before and I can escape again."

"Yes I do…" She said as she dug her claws deeper into him. "…and there is only one way to ensure that you won't escape again."

At first he gave her a confused look, not understanding what she meant. But as her claws dug deeper realization finally hit him.

So I'll give you one last chance, let Diggs go and surrender." Catherine said as she tried to fight of tears. She didn't want to do what she was planning, but if she wanted to save Diggs and M.E.O.W.S. then that was the only way.

"No I won't." He cried out. "Besides you can't do what you're planning. You are my daughter, my child. You can't kill your own father, the one who cared for you and loved you."

"I'm sorry…" She said tears. "…but you lost your daughter the day you built me."

She then dugs her claws dip in him, causing him to scream in pain as he trembled before her. Catherine felt tears stream down her cheek and she hated every second of what she did.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Catherine." Diggs said as they walked through the facility, while agents rounded up the cyborg cats, who by now were surrendering after the loss of their leader.

"It's alright, Diggs." She as she walked near him. "Although he was family, his intentions were still wrong." She then looked down at the ground before giving a sad sight.

"It's just sad that the only family member I had was someone so unfamiliar. Sure I got my memories back, but I never really got to spend time with him as the present me, you know what I mean?"

"Yes…" Diggs said nodding. "…I think I do."

He then pressed his head against hers, to Catherine's surprise, and said:

"Besides, your family to me."

Catherine purred and smiled. "Maybe you are." She said rubbing her head against his, making them bought smile. She knew that what he said might be true. For every time she nodded someone by her side, Diggs was always there to help her and make sure she was alright. She might have not really realized it before, but Diggs was family to her no matter what.

They stayed at this for a while, eyes closed and enjoying each other's presence, as cats and dogs worked all around them, trying to list down all the prisoners and casualties. But after a while of keeping each other warm, they soon broke off and blushed.

"So…uhhh…yeah…feeling better now?" Diggs asked.

"Yes…" Catherine said nodding. "…definitely."

"Well, good." He said smiling, before he heard someone call for him. "Hey Diggs…" It was Butch. "…get over hey will yah."

"I guess I have to go now. I'll see you soon, Catherine."

Catherine nodded and smiled. "See you soon too."

She then watched him pad away, his tail swinging left to right as he passed through busy agents working. But one cat was having trouble looking for a certain orange feline.

"Has anyone seen the body of Flame?" Catherine heard him say. "You know the leader of this evil organization."

His question was only answered with shrugs as the other agents went back to their work.

Hearing this put a small grin in Catherine's face as she looked up towards the shadows, to see a dark figure with a pair of green eyes looking at her. They stared at each other for a while, before Catherine gave a small nod. The figure nodded back and soon raced away from the area.

**The End**

**So that concludes Secrets of the Past. Loved it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews. I got to say that this story took a lot of my time, but I really enjoyed writing it. It is also another one of my contributions for Cats and Dogs, and I hope to write more in the future. Also thank everyone who reviewed and showed interest in the story. Anyways thank you all for sticking to this story and as always see you in the next story.**


End file.
